


All These Resembling Angels

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: ２０１８０２２５Thank you for the〝Kudos〟！Thank you for reading！





	All These Resembling Angels

成熟した体の持ち主に声をかけられるたび、カスミアは掌を上げて誘いをやり過ごした。  
美しく着飾った女や青年たちはさも残念そうな顔をしてみせる。  
惑星の裏通りは意外に整然としていた。五メートルほどの道を挟んで様々な店が建ち並んでいる。特に多いのは、香木とスパイスの混ざった煙を吐き出す娼館だが、武器に酒、衣類に下宿となんでもありだった。町から一歩も出なくとも暮らしていけそうだ。カスミアを見上げると、彼はゆったり周囲を眺めながら、満更でもないといった笑みを浮かべていた。再び声がかかり、カスミアが眼を細める。視線の先にはカラランの若者──半裸にアクセサリーだけ身につけしなやかな筋肉を誇示している──俺の胸は余計な痛みを覚える。  
空の彼方では沈みかけた太陽が屋根を染め朱くとろけていた。開け放した木枠の窓から日除けの布がはみ出して、風に揺れている。ここはカラーに似て暖かく、湿っていた。夕風は体温を奪っていくが、寒さを感じさせるほど冷たくはない。自転はゆっくりで、ぬるい夜が始まるにはまだ少しかかりそうだ。運ぶのに四日かけた仕事は苦労に見合う金額で俺たちをねぎらってくれた。たったいま報酬の残りを受け取ってきたばかりだ。カスミアの選ぶ取引相手は地元の連中しか知らない小さな組織であることが多いが、彼らは大抵独自のルートで代えの利かない荷を扱っていることが多く、実入りはよかった。金払いもいい。今日などは、チップと称して上乗せ分まで出た。急ぎのランを、予定より半日も早く終えたのがよかったのだろう。もちろん優秀な運び屋を確保しておきたいという理由もあるはずだ。カスミアは上等の酒を一杯振るまわれ、手土産に新鮮な果物まで貰ってきた。ジョーガン・フルーツを一抱え。見事な本紫に完熟したやつだ。今日明日じゅうに食べて、余った分はジャムにしてしまおうと、カスミアは上機嫌に云った。そして客引きの甘ったるい声をかき混ぜるように手首を回し、等分に開けた三本の指をひらひらさせて、追い払った。  
それにしたってこの路地には成熟した体がありすぎる。  
大都市のあるこの惑星は、付近の宙域から様々な種が集まり暮らしの糧を得ていた。  
わけても裏町は広く、一大事業らしい。共和国時代の規制がゆるくなり始めたいま更に大きくなる見込みだ。〈商品〉の多様さはコルサントのスペース・ポートにも引けを取らず、人間、近人間はむろんのこと、首輪を填められたサブヒューマノイドがぼんやり立っている店まである。  
大抵の場合、何処の星でも最も古いこの職業は、何処へ行ってもやはり盛況らしい。そこに悲しみを見るべきか強さを見るべきか、俺は決めかねている。  
高望みしなければ決心だけで始められる仕事。元手は魅力的に熟した己の体ひとつ。  
いっぽう、首を下に曲げると筋肉質の短躯が地面へ伸びていた。  
コルサント製のこれは、如何にも未熟で、俺はため息をつきたくなる。ガキだな、と思う。体も、こんなことに心が引っかかるのも。  
他人と交わる年齢には低すぎると承知していた。けれど実のところ、カスミアは俺の誘いを断らない。欲望であることさえ知らないままただ知りたがった俺を、受け止め、与えてくれた。けれど、視線ひとつで意図が伝わるほどに体を重ねても、仕掛けるのは常に俺のほうだ。彼から手を伸ばすことがないのは俺が子供すぎるからだろうか。  
もし俺が大人だったらカスミアは俺を奪った？ 壁やマットレスに腕を押しつけ抵抗を封じながら、俺が本気で拒むつもりがない事実を愉しんだろうか？ 彼の優しさを疑う余地はないが、彼にとって俺との交わりなど、慰めや寝かしつけの延長でしかないのかも知れない。  
などと考えてしまうのは、やっぱり俺がガキってことなのか。  
ところで、直感を信じながら現象を疑うなんて器用なこと、初めてする。  
「どうしたＫＩＤ。考えごとか？」  
いつもめざといカスミアが問いかけてきた。けれどその視線はいつもと違って俺を見下ろさず、ライトに艷めく剥き出しの肌に乗っている。──お前は俺に話しかけてるんじゃないのか？ 人と話をする時は、相手のほうを見るって習わなかったのかよ、カスミア。  
「ああいうタイプが好みか？」  
不満を隠せず尋ねると、彼はやっと振り向いて、呆れたように眉を上げた。  
「むくれてるな」  
「悪いか」  
彼の口がなだめるように、あるいは可笑しげに笑む。  
「別に悪くはないが……やつらも商売だ。慣れろ。慣れればそのうち買う気になるかも知れない。その時はいい店の見分け方を教えてやる。なんなら初めは俺の馴染みを紹介してもいい」  
見当違いなことを云うカスミアに苛々とした。  
彼はもう前を向き、顎に手をあて考え込むように歩いている。まさか、とっ返して誰かと話をつけるつもりじゃないだろうな？  
仕事の後だ。ひと晩遊ぶくらいの余裕はある。そしてカスミアは俺を見ない。……角に立つエスピリオン……彼女は……、魅力的だ。  
カスミアが、俺を一人で船に帰す可能性を考えた。俺はその行為を信頼の証として喜ぶべきなのか？ 誰かと寝てるお前を待って、カスミリと共寝しろと？  
「馴染み……お前の馴染みね」  
そうだ、いて当然だな。お前は俺と知り合う前から何年も大人をやってるんだから。そんなことが解らないほど子供じゃない。  
「じゃあ教えてくれよ、カスミア。お前の馴染みをさ」  
「……今か？」  
面倒くさそうに彼は応える。  
「今さ。問題ないだろ？ なにもすぐ行こうってわけじゃないんだ。それに、ほら……別々に逃げた時の、合流場所にしてもいいかもな。いくら帝国でもジェイナス・カスミアの行きつけまでは知らないだろ」  
「……まあ、そうだが……」  
彼はまだあらぬ方を見ている。  
捉えられない視線に仕返しするように、俺もまた彼から眼を離した。いいさ、いくらでも好きなところを見てくれ。そして俺に云えよ。今夜はよそに泊まるって。たまには一人になりたいだろ、俺は手頃な寝床に転がり込むからとかなんとか。俺は聞き分けよく了解と返事をする。たまにはお守りから解放されたいよな？ なんて言葉をつけ加えてもいい。お前の笑顔が眼に浮かぶよ、カスミア。  
「ＫＩＤ」  
出し抜けに腕を強く掴まれた。  
瞬間、周りの空気が硬変していたことに気づく。引っ張る力に痛みを覚える間もなく建物同士の隙間に押し込まれた。カスミアの長身が俺を圧し、身動きが取れなくなる。  
それほど遠くない場所で、ひずんだ電子音がした。マイクを通すと何故か同じに聞こえる声、ストームトルーパーがヘルメット越しに話す声だ。地面を踏むブーツの音が近づく。二人…いや、三人か。  
トルーパーは、俺たちが潜んでいる場所まで来ると、ブラスターについている照明を向けた。それはカスミアの背を照らしたが、俺の体はすっかり影に覆われていたからおそらくやつらには見えなかった筈だ。カスミアが路地に背を向けたままカラー語でわめくと、トルーパーは、ジャンキーか酔っ払いと判断したらしく、悪態をついて行ってしまった。足音が完全に遠ざかるまでカスミアは動かず、俺は、背後にある壁の冷たさと、胸をつぶす重い厚みを感じていた。  
「……こんなところまでパトロールとはな。暇を持て余してるらしい」  
なおもしばらく待ってから、カスミアはようやく自分に身じろぎを許した。吐気とともにふっと胸が軽くなる。重なっていた部分に風が吹き込んで、やけに涼しい。  
「お前のバケツ頭センサーも今日は鈍ったな……疲れたか？ ……買い出しは明日にするか」  
熱を、取り戻したくて、離れる体を引き寄せた。  
みぞおちに顔を埋める。もう嗅ぎなれた革の匂いを吸う。  
腰に回した腕へ力をこめた。頬の下で筋肉が微かに収縮し、胸ポケットのナイフがカチリと揺れる。  
「……ＫＩＤ」  
そうさ、ガキだよ、俺は。どうしたらいい？ 自分だけ見てほしいなんて感情とっくに克服したと思ってたのに。  
誰にも触れさせたくない。  
「お前の馴染みなんてくそくらえだ」  
カスミア。  
お前の息、お前の腕、お前の眼差し、全部、俺だけにくれよ。  
「……情熱的だな」  
掌が肩を包んだ。  
「……悪いか」  
「悪くはない、悪くはないさ……。キスはなしか？」  
「……お前がしろよ」  
「ふん……」  
構わないが、と呟いて、カスミアは黙る。  
そのまま動かないので顔を上げると、ふわりと唇が下りてきた。  
すり合わせるだけのキス。これじゃ頭を撫でられたのと変わらない。  
「不満そうだな。望み通りしてやったろ」  
「……」  
「ＢＡＢＹ」  
「……！」  
突き飛ばして通りへ出た。  
からかう笑い声を置き去りにする。カスミアのやつ、ＫＩＤじゃ飽きたらず、ＢＡＢＹだって？  
それが、恋人への呼びかけであることは俺だって知っている。けど今のそれはただの揶揄だ。嫉妬していたことを隠すつもりはないし、甘ったるいことをしてほしいわけじゃない、けど、俺は……。ああもう、激情は本当に平静を乱す。ちがうんだ。──なにが？ 俺は混乱してる。それは知らないからだ。みんなこんなふうに、誰かを独占したがったり自己嫌悪したりするのだろうか？ 甘えと不安の間で揺れたりするのか？  
界隈は既に元の喧騒を取り戻していた。道の左右では、肌もあらわな街娼が客引きを再開している。俺に声をかけてくるような間抜けはいない。カスミアは、きっとまた誘われるだろう。彼はまだ追いついてこない。ここから船へ戻るまでに彼が帰り道を外れる可能性はどのくらいある？ 三割？ 五割？ 八割？ いや、ゼロに決まってる。そうだろカスミア？ ──俺をひとりにするな。  
背後を探っていたせいで気づくのが遅れた。  
通路を横切ってきた誰かが突然眼の前に立ちふさがったのだ。眼を上げると、上品な面差しの若い男がぎこちない微笑を浮かべていた。ホロで見かける流行りの上着に洗練された香りをまとっている。金持ちの愛息子ってところか。危険なフォースは感じない。  
男は俺のほうに身をかがめると、秘密の打ち明け話をするように、ひそりと囁いた。  
「──いくら？」  
「……なんのことだ？」  
俺の持ってるものが欲しいのだろうか？  
外から見えるのはブラスターくらいだが、改造も施していない普通のやつだ。身なりから察するに、こんなもの彼自身でいくらでも買えそうだが。わけが解らず首をかしげると、  
「アンヘル」  
妙な具合に顔を歪ませ、男は、懇願と高圧を見事にブレンドさせた口調で話し始めた。  
「とぼけなくていい──安心して。俺は誰かと違って値切ったりしないし、クレジットもちゃんとある。乱暴もしないよ、そういうのは趣味じゃないんだ」  
「……はあ」  
「……ロックを知ってる？ アンヘル仲間は横の繋がりが強いんだろ？ この間、彼を買ったんだ。俺みたいな上客めったに居ないって喜んでくれたけど、聞いてない？ ……俺、君たちくらいの子じゃないと、役に立たなくてさ……。頼むよ。君は、その……凄く……魅力的だ……」  
ようやく事態を把握し始めた時、すぐ後ろにカスミアが立つのを感じた。  
男はびくりとし、だが怯えつつも、虚勢を張って顎を上げたので、俺は少し見直した。カスミアの体躯を前に自らを主張出来る奴はあまりいない。  
「な……なんだよ？ 今は俺が交渉中で……、あんたはさっき、断られてたろ？ しつこいと、嫌われる、よ……」  
だが彼の勇敢な意気込みは台詞と共にしぼみつつあった。  
見る間に青ざめてゆく様子にいくぶんか同情を覚える──いったいカスミアはどんな顔をしているんだ？  
好奇心から仰いだ顔を、鷲掴まれた。  
「いッ」  
反射的に抵抗するが、頑丈な腕はびくともしない。  
顔を押さえる腕に半ばぶら下がって疑問を呈しようとした俺は、そのままいきなり、口づけられていた。  
一瞬後には深くなり、吸い出される。視界の隅では男があっけに取られて立ちつくしている。  
「やめ、──、」  
行為の合図みたいな激しいキスに喘ぎが漏れ、頬が火照った。カスミアはわざと男がよく眺められる角度に頭を傾けたから、俺たちの舌の動きは彼に丸見えだった。  
恥ずかしさに手が震える。こんな事は初めてだ。人前でのキスも、奪われるキスも、俺の力で跳ねのけられないカスミアも。お前の船に乗ってから、俺はいろんな初めてを体験している。お前はいろんな初めてを俺にくれる──爪立つ足の震えとか、甘く猛る蹂躙とか、羞恥に潜む悦びの疼きとか。  
「──あ、……カ、……、」  
腰が痺れ、掴まる力も抜けてしまってから、俺はようやく解放された。  
カスミアは俺を楽々と抱え直し、それから獰猛に男を睨みつけた。地鳴りに似た声が低く唸る。  
「勘違いするな。こいつは俺のパートナーだ」  
ぼうっとしていた青年は、カスミアが一歩前に出たのを見て我に返り、ぴょんと背を伸ばした。  
早く逃げればいいものを、ぐずぐずその場に留まり謝罪の言葉を述べている。業を煮やしたカスミアに無言で凄まれて、ようやく、つんのめるようにきびすを返した。  
あたふたと走り去る姿をカスミアに縋って見送りながら、俺は再び彼を見直す──案外肝の据わった奴だったのかも知れない。それとも呑気なだけか──この状況であんな捨て台詞、誰にでも残せるものじゃない。  
「なにを笑ってる」  
腕を取って俺を立たせながら、不機嫌にカスミアは云った。  
「だって──聞いたか？ あいつ、〝ご馳走さま〟って」  
少しの間、カスミアは難しい顔を保とうとしていたが、結局我慢出来ずに吹き出してしまった。  
俺たちは腹をおさえて笑い、誰かがヒュウと口笛を飛ばすのを聞いた。  
「なかなかとぼけた奴だったな。会うのは二度とごめんだが」  
「そう？ 俺はいいかな。悪い奴じゃなさそうだし──。なんなら後学のために彼と試してみるってのも……」  
「莫迦」  
「嘘だよ。ごめん」  
「帰るぞ」  
「うん」  
背を押され、並んで歩き出した。  
いつの間にか陽は屋根の向こうに消えていて、町は好景気の本領を発揮し出していた。薄暗い裏通りにネオンサインのカラフルな影が幾つも落ちる。小石やごみの転がる当たり前の地面が美しいなんて、とても不思議だ。カスミア、俺はまた夜を美しく感じることが出来ている。  
「買い出しは明日だ。午後から次の仕事を探す」  
「明日？ これからでも構わないけど」  
「トルーパーがうろうろしてる。明日の朝手早く済ませよう」  
「解った。……なあカスミア。……アンヘルって、なんだ？」  
尋ねると、彼は顔を曇らせて答えた。  
「アンヘルは、隠語だ。……天使って意味のな」  
「──天使」  
「普通は、１２、３のやつらに使う。お前は、まあ実際よりちょっと下に見えたんだろう」  
口を尖らせると、彼の忍び笑いが耳を撫でた。  
「不満か？」  
「まあね。でも……残酷な名前だ」  
「そうだな」  
「……もし、あの時お前に会わなかったら、もしかしたら……」  
男の話していたロックという少年と同じ道を、俺も歩んでいたかも知れない。  
「カスミア」  
振り向くと、緑の瞳が待っていた。  
俺と同じ色。瞼の下へ二本の皺を斜めに刻んで。  
「アンヘル」  
カスミアの指が、口の隅をかすめて顎を包む。俺は驚きの気持ちでいっぱいになる。羽毛みたいなこの手がさっき俺を締めあげた手と同じだなんて。キスをしたいくせにためらう唇とあの略奪が同じだなんて。  
「……ま、お前には過ぎた愛称だ」  
離れてゆく手のひらを掴みたい衝動を抑えながら、俺は上手に悪態をついてみせた。  
周囲ではそれぞれの夜が始まり、渡世と無関心の翼が、深く輝く懐へ、俺たちを覆い隠す。

了

**Author's Note:**

> ２０１８０２２５
> 
> Thank you for the〝Kudos〟！  
Thank you for reading！


End file.
